herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Darthranner83/Jimmy Neutron characters with similarities to other heroes: Cindy Vortex
This is the lovely Cindy Vortex And these are the heroines who are similar to her: Abby_The_Cow.png|Abby (Back at the Barnyard) AelitaThenAndNow.jpg|Aelita Schaeffer (Code Lyoko) Akane_Tendo.jpg|Akane Tendo (Ranma 1/2) Ejen_ali_alicia_by_fathi_dalilah-dad8eoh.jpg|Alicia (Ejen Ali) Alyssa_Enrile.jpg|Alyssa Enrile (Power Rangers Wild Force) Ami Onuki.png|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Angel_transparent.png|Angel (624) (Disney's Lilo and Stitch series) AshleyHammond.png|Ashley Hammond (Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers in Space) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Race to the Edge Astrid.png|Astrid Hofferson (How to train your Dragon series) Asuka Langley Soryu.jpg|Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) B'Elanna_Torres,_2378.jpg|B'Elanna Torres (Star Trek series) Batgirl_lego_batman_movie.png|Batgirl (The Lego Batman Movie) Becca (Bigger Fatter Liar).jpeg|Becca (Bigger Fatter Liar) BoPeepTS.png|Bo Peep (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story series) Cassie_Render.png|Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat series) Iceraprincessfrog1520.jpg|Charlotte La Bouff (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) cilia-tyson-ozzy-and-drix-23.6.jpg|Cillia Tyson (Ozzy and Drix) Mp3miwptpAvudQJhTwQQ png.png|Cleo (Clifford the Big Red Dog) Clover_(Totally_Spies!).jpg|Clover (Totally Spies!) Connie (Steven Universe The Movie).png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Daisy_Duck_transparent.png|Daisy Duck (Disney universe) Dana.jpg|Dana Mitchell (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) Daphne_Mystery_Inc.gif|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo series) Dawn_2.png|Dawn (Pokemon) Char_54346.jpg|Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) Disgust_smile.png|Disgust (Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) 366996_001.jpg|Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) Dorothy_Gale.png|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Ellen Pete & Pete.jpeg|Ellen (The Adventures of Pete and Pete) 250px-Emmaasdas.png|Emma Goodall (Power Rangers: Megaforce) EstelliseSidosHeurrasein.jpg|Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Tales of Vesperia) Ph4 w434 h q80 c.jpg|Francesca (Clockstoppers) Meettherobinsonspic9.jpg|Franny Robinson (Disney's Meet the Robinsons) Frida Suárez.jpg|Frida Suarez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) 256px-Giselle_3.JPG|Giselle (Disney's Enchanted) Goona_early_man.png|Goona (Early Man) goose-franklin-75.1.jpg|Goose (Franklin) Tumblr_oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold!) Isabella.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Jackie (Cyberchase).jpg|Jackie (Cyberchase) Jailbreak_emoji_movie.png|Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) Jennifer_Scotts.jpg|Jenn Scotts (Power Rangers Time Force) Kairi_(Art).png|Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) KAT91.jpg|Katherine Hillard (Power Ranger series) Fumika_artwork.jpg|Katie Forester (Yo-Kai Watch) KayleeofBFL.png|Kaylee (Big Fat Liar) Kelly Kapowski.jpg|Kelly Kapowski (Saved by the Bell) Kendrix_LG.jpg|Kendrix Morgan (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) Kim_Possible.png|Kim Possible KimberlyHart2.jpg|Kimberly Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Naomi_Scott_Kimberly.jpg|Kimberly Hart (Power Rangers (2017) Kira_Ford.jpg|Kira Ford (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) Katswell_Agent_of_TUFF.jpeg|Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Kitty-ko.png|Kitty Ko (Sidekick) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) Leah_Estrogen.jpeg|Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) Prjf-rg-lily-master.jpg|Lily Chilman (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) Volcano057.jpg|Linka (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) SUITELIFE Y2 GAL 105.jpg|London Tipton (Disney's Suite life on Deck) Feh-lucina.jpg|Lucina (Fire Emblem) Madison_rocca.jpg|Madison Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) May_Anime_Artwork.png|May (Pokemon) Maria_Amino.jpg|Maria Amino (Ozzy and Drix) Maurecia.png|Maurecia (Wayside) Megara_Disney.png|Megara (Disney's Hercules) E8dd39f05539391a289c139f25703fe1.jpg|Mia Watanabe (Power Rangers Samurai) Minniereach.png|Minnie Mouse (Disney universe) RCG Misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Misty_4.png|Misty (Pokemon) Courtnee-draper-1337759226.jpg|Morgan Hudson (The Jersey) Muck_(Bob_the_Builder).jpg|Muck (Bob the Builder) Tales of the abyss conceptart e65Zd.jpg|Natalia (Tales of the Abyss) Ochako Costume Full Body.png|Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) Patsy_camp_lazlo.png|Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) Screen_shot_2013-11-14_at_6.50.46_PM.png|Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) Office.png|Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) Amber-0.png|Princess Amber (Disney's Sofia the First) Atta.png|Princess Atta (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life) SuperMarioParty_Peach.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros series) Regal_rarity_by_silentmatten-d4v0rwp.png|Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Reggie_Rocket4.png|Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) Rikadigimon.gif|Rika Nonaka (Digimon Tamers) Tumblr_o7jhp3S8XR1sndv3bo2_1280.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) Ronny_Robinson.png|Ronny Robinson (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) Samantha Cook.png|Samantha Cook (Ready Player One) Sam-franklin-and-the-turtle-lake-treasure-2.3.jpg|Sam the Turtle (Franklin) Four_eyes_four_eyes_you_need_glasses_to_see.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs series) 365px-Sandy_Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants) Imagesandy.jpg|Sandy Olsson (Grease the movie) Sara.png|Sara Spencer (Dinosaucers) Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 8.04.46 AM.png|Sarah Thompson (Power Rangers: Ninja Steel) Serena_XY2.png|Serena (Pokemon) Shareena Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention!) Shelbyhenshin.png|Shelly Watkins (Power Rangers Dino Charge) Sora_Digimon.jpg|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) LazyTown_stephanie.png|Stephanie (Lazytown) Prrpm-rg-summer.jpg|Summer Landsdown (Power Rangers RPM) Sydney_SPD.jpg|Sydney Drew (Power Rangers S.P.D.) Prns-rgrs-tori4.jpg|Tori Hanson (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm) Videl_Corte_de_pelo.png|Videl (Dragon Ball Z) Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) Wendy_Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger (South Park) Ultimate_White_Tiger.png|White Tiger (Marvel universe) Xiaoqiao_Artwork_(DW9).png|Xiao Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) YumiThenAndNow.jpg|Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) Zoey-Reeves.png|Zoey Reeves (Power Rangers: Beast Morphers) Category:Blog posts